1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image capturing apparatus for creating an album while capturing images and a method of controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has conventionally been proposed a digital camera capable of creating an album by laying out captured images while capturing images.
For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-017238 discloses a digital camera capable of creating an album by displaying a through image from an imaging unit in one of an image frame of a template provided with a plurality of image frames. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-111995 proposes an image editing apparatus that makes an album more attractive by setting an arbitrary image as the background image of the album. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-274500 proposes an image capturing apparatus having a function of registering a captured image in an album. This image capturing apparatus can selectively set, by a button operation, a capturing mode for displaying a through image on the display unit as a live view, a reproduction mode for displaying an image file, or an album reproduction mode for displaying an album file.
Conventionally, when editing an album by laying out captured images at desired positions while capturing images, the image capturing apparatus needs to do many operations such as capturing an image, selecting an image frame to insert a captured image, and confirming the layout of the album. Every time the operation is switched, the user needs to operate a specific operation member, resulting in cumbersomeness in the operation of transiting to various modes.